User blog:John Pan/IF-1 Wasp
Developed as a Raptor-killer, and then getting a major redesign into a Dauntless-killer, the UEC decided while it wouldn't be able to beat the turkey-shooter at turkey shooting, it could beat it in a dogfight. Which is exactly what this is developed for. About the size of an F-16. The UECAF operated 3000 Wasps in 2054. 1 AIRCRAFT Purpose The IF-1 is designed to go head-to-head against enemy aircraft. It is built for supersonic dogfighting, instead of turkey shooting. Capacity One pilot, in a specialized pressure suit, and after the canopy is closed, gets immersed in non-conductive fluid that allows him/her to survive a 31G maneuver. No other occupants. Sensors The Wasp has a OWS AN/APG-210 X- and L-band AESA in its nose, which allows it to detect the traces of an F/A-44 Ghost at 60 kilometers. In addition, it carries six LADAR arrays for all-around coverage, as well as an all-around infrared tracking system. Anti-Surface Weaponry None. Anti-Aircraft Weaponry Milkor AC-35 (2) For dogfighting firepower, the Wasp uses two oil-cooled Milkor 35mm chainguns, one mounted on each side of the aircraft. The cannons fire AP, Incendiary, and AHEAD. They draw on two 200-round magazines, providing them with the ability to continuously strafe a target for 20 seconds. HYDRA-AAM(4) For close combat and countering enemy missiles, the IF-1 carries four HYDRA AAMs, two mounted in a stack on either side of the belly ordinance bay. The HYDRA-AAM is a tiny 60mm missile packing a tiny 1-kilo shape charge with an IR seeker and a dual-grain rocket motor for flight. It can hit an aircraft 6 kilometers away, and has the precision to target a missile. Dart MRAAM (4) The Dart Medium Range Air-to-Air Missile is the modern folding-fin version of the AIM-120 AMRAAM. Packing a rocket-boosted ramjet motor, inertial and terminal radar guidance, a vector thruster, and a 50lb pre-fragmented warhead, the Dart MRAAM is capable of hustling through the air at Mach 7, and strike a target 200 kilometers away. Anti-Submarine Weaponry N/A. Upgrades Weaponry D-THEL(1) Originally designed as a defensive laser, a D-THEL can be mounted in an aerodynamic turret on the plane's belly. It now takes on an offensive role-- to take out any airplane below the Wasp, even if the target is behind it. Thanks to it's near-instantaneous attack speed and excellent accuracy, it can fire on both aircraft tailing the plane or missiles. Equipment Wingtip-mounted Aerodynamics Manipulators Attach small outlets on the outer edge of the wings, which create short-lived clouds of plasma by the leading edge of wing, allowing the Wasp to briefly ignore aerodynamics and make a very tight high-speed turn, sometimes creating a 30G strain on the pilot in the process. Protection Ceramic Inserts To provide additional protection for the Wasp in dogfights, especially against autocannon fire, it can receive ceramic plating with self-sealing epoxy glue on its belly and top. This improves its protection to be able to soak up 30mm shells. However, it sacrifices 8% of its speed and maneuverability in the process. Protection Passive For lightness and durability, the IF-1 Wasp is coated in an outer layer of Supramolecular plastic, allowing it to quickly patch up a hole in the fuselage, allowing it to maintain its stealth, speed and maneuverability, even after taking some enemy fire. It is also designed to reduce its signature- Infrared and Radar included. Its RCS is as small as a 6mm steel BB, while its Infrared signature is reduced using a type of heat-dissipating coating. Active In terms of active protection, the Wasp carries a dedicated EW station, can have its AESA double as a radar jammer, and a basic chaff-and-flares countermeasure set. Locomotion The IF-1 Wasp is powered by an Oceania Advanced Propulsion Mk. II Pulse Detonation Engine. With a characteristic “minigun buzz”, the engine provides impressive thrust and exhaust velocity. The “switchblade” design of the wings allow for either immense speed or great stability, lift and agility-- it can allow the Wasp to make incredible 16G maneuvers. It allows the small, light IF-1 Wasp to burst through the air at Mach 5, while it can supercruise at Mach 3 for 400 kilometers. Category:Blog posts